kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 30
Power (超能力, Chō nōryoku) is the 30th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Shinichi tells Kana about the parasites and admits one of them is living in his right arm. Though Shinichi tells Kana to keep her distance, she starts going out and practices sensing the creatures. As the number of parasites start to increase, Shinichi tries to warn Kana, but can't contact her. Summary Shinichi begins to explain about the parasites, their disguising abilities and their eating habits. He tells Kana that one is in his hand, but nonhostile. Kana then tells him she had hoped he was going to tell her something else, and asks him to show proof with his hand, which he can't because Migi is alseep. Kana then suggests that he's making this up because of Mitsuo, which he denies with frustration. Kana then tells him to just come out and say what he really means, then backtracks, unwilling to hear him outright say he dislikes her, and frantically tries to apologize about bugging him with Satomi around. He tries to get the conversation back on track with his original warning. Kana then claims she can detect a subtle difference between him and the others. Shinichi nervously asks if she's certain. At home, Shinichi tries to figure out if she's actually telling the truth and decides that she can't actually detect the fact that Migi isn't a man-eating parasite. Migi, noticing his frustration, asks if something's wrong which he says no to. Kana goes people-watching to count signals and attempt to figure out a difference between Shinichi's signal and the others. Due to the frequency, she finds it hard to believe that these signals are actually from monsters. On the way from school, Shinichi and Satomi discuss plans for a later date while Kana eavesdrops, believing Shinichi to have made all of it up to get her to leave. She tells herself that her ability to sense Shinichi must be fate binding them together and tries to make him sense her in turn. Migi notices the sudden signal. Mitsuo then comes up behind Kana and asks what she's doing, telling her it's pathetic to pine for Shinichi when he already has a girlfriend and he wasn't meant for her. Angry, Kana yells at Mitsuo to leave and that she never wants to see him again. Pained at her rejection of him, he begins to leave and Kana says she got carried away. At home, Migi tells Shinichi that Kana's power has developed and is now sending parasite signals when she focuses. Shinichi is horrified and tells Migi that he told her everything about Migi and the parasites. Migi states he suspected as much. Shinichi attempts to convince Migi to show himself to Kana, stating that even if they get examined Migi will still appear to be a normal hand and Kana is only a high school girl. Migi eventually agrees. Shinichi then immediately tries to call Kana, but gets no reply. He then cancels his date with Satomi. In the secret hideout Kana had brought Shinichi, she begins writing her name beside his and is interrupted by other visitors. On Sunday Shinichi finally contacts her for another meeting, but is interrupted by three parasites coming towards him by car. He begins to leave but Migi warns him against it, stating that they'll notice if he runs and he should act normal. Kana then leaves to meet him, choosing to try to find him by her sense. The parasites notice his presence but walk away. Shinichi calls Kana again to no avail. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 5